


Thought Provoking

by WeabooCreature



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, anyways sammy has been cranking one out for the past 69 years, explicit bc i used the word cock, huh, its a short thing, theres no proper tags for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: sammy needs to jerk off to keep his mind off things





	Thought Provoking

he really likes jerking off

it’s one of his favorite pastimes, really. there isn’t much to do when you’re trapped in an ink filled hell hole while your lord and savior is chasing around it’s former creator around thus never paying any attention you. so, sammy likes to spend his time by himself by pleasuring himself.

it surprised him at first when he found that he still had a very healthy working sex drive so the most logical step to do next was to crank one out and see if it did anything for him.

spoiler alert

it did

that leads him to where he is now - covered in his own inky cum, panting heavily from his tenth orgasm so far and grinning wildly when he feels his cock twitch as yet another detail filled fantasy pops into his head.

well, god knows how long he has until he gets out of here. might as well jerk off to fill the void

**Author's Note:**

> ha
> 
> hahah
> 
> uuhhh
> 
> yeah idk i had it on tumblr and was like why not. dont mind the fact that theres no caps im just lazy


End file.
